Load management systems can process the assignment of access rights to user devices. For example, an access right can be configured to grant a user device access to a resource. Generally, assigning access rights to user devices occurs on a first-come-first-served basis. However, unauthorized activity, such as by hackers or bot scripts, has increased. For instance, bot scripts can be configured to mimic user devices to obtain access to resources in an unauthorized manner. As the load of user requests increases in scale (e.g., to big-data levels), securing load management systems against unauthorized activity becomes more challenging. Automatically detecting unauthorized activity at a large scale and controlling workflows to manage or block the unauthorized activity has been inefficient and burdensome on network resources.